


Get Out

by sonofadeanwinchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofadeanwinchester/pseuds/sonofadeanwinchester





	Get Out

"Tell why you were with him?" Sebastian was following me around the house, his voice raising with every step.

"Stop yelling at me!" I refused to look at him.

"Dammit, (Y/N)." He grabbed my wrist turning me towards him. "Tell me. Now."

"Fuck you."

He laughed, glancing down at my stomach. "Looks like he already did."

I slapped him across the face. Angry tears sliding down my heated cheeks. I hated him. I hated what he had become. I hated that even after apologizing for what happened while he was away, he still managed to throw it in my face. "How are you."

His brow furrowed, "how dare me? I'm sorry .. am I the one who cheated on my fiance with some random guy and got myself knocked up?"

I sighed. The arguing and fighting was getting so tiring. "He isn't a stranger."

"What did you just say?"

I rolled my eyes, "the guy .. he isn't a stranger."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

I shrugged, rubbing at my small bump. "It means the guy that I slept with unthinkingly is not a fucking stranger."

He whispered, his voice just barely audible. "Who is he?"

I avoided his eye contact. And he stepped closer, leaning down to look at my eyes. "Please, tell me."

I shook my head, slow at first than faster. "No."

"I know him, don't I?"

I shuddered, from my head to my toes. "Chris."

"Excuse me?"

I shook as I yelled. "I fucking slept with Chris fucking Evans while you were away, okay?"

"My best friend and my fiance?" His eyes glistened with tears. "I-I." He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "You can't stay here, I'm sorry."

"What?" I couldn't have heard him correctly.

"I said you can't stay here. I won't have the woman I loved and my ex-best friend's love child under my roof."

"Where the hell am I suppose to go, Seb?"

He shrugged, "I don't care. Just get out."


End file.
